


Now you see it, now you don't

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Couch Sex, JackDaniel's, Lover's Death, M/M, daniel being the same old control freak, during their training year before the big thing, jack using his voice to do things, yogurt (i can explain)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henley and Merritt are out for dinner, Daniel's sexually frustrated and Jack knows how to push the right buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see it, now you don't

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. It's been a while since I posted a fic, and lately I've been re-descovering my love for NYSM so I thought it was about time to translate in english something I wrote about a year ago, and here we are. I love this film and this couple to bits, and I'm looking forward to write more about them.  
> As I always say, english isn't my first language, so there might be mistakes here and there, especially when it comes to verbs and stuff. I tried really hard to make it sound alright, if you find errors please let me know and I'll fix them.   
> I hope you'll like it! Have a great day!

J. Daniel Atlas set the empty yogurt cup along with a teaspoon down on the coffee table in front of him, picked up his old but gold deck of cards and lay down on the couch, sighing. He started to slowly spin the laminated rectangles between his fingers, carefully studying the familiar drawings on them, which he obviously knew by heart. He did some tricks with himself as the only witness in an attempt to chase away boredom, but none of it quite worked.

His mind wandered to Henley and Merritt, who half an hour ago had gone out for dinner together. A jolt of irritation ran all the way down his spine, but he made sure to suppress it as soon as possible, seeing that – in all honesty – there wasn't anything to be annoyed about: they'd asked him and Jack if they wanted to tag along and both of them had said no; Daniel, because he very much disliked listening to the frivolous conversations between his former assistant and that third-rate mentalist, and Jack... well, Daniel didn't know why Jack had decided to stay home, he hadn't asked him and he sure as hell wasn't planning to do it now: getting up seemed too much of an effort to him.

Not that he actually had to move a muscle, anyway, because Jack arrived as soon as Daniel's thoughts were about to settle on him.

«Daniel? Can you help me with a new trick I haven't shown to anyone, yet? I have to refine it and I need an outside opinion.»

Atlas turned to look at him, careful not to waste too much energy on the movement. The guy was still leaning against the door frame, almost as if he were waiting for a formal invitation to enter the room.

Daniel settled into a more confortable position and puffed.

«I'll be frank, pup: I really do not want to, right now.» he grumbled, shuffling the deck absentmindedly for the thousandth time.

He heard Jack take a few steps and imagined him crossing his arms, smiling and shaking his head, like he always did when Daniel proved indifferent, which was roughly ninety-nine point nine percent of the times.

«You won't have to do anything, I promise, I'm not asking you to make the enormous – not to mention unreasonable – effort of getting your ass off that couch. Listening to me would be sufficient.»

Daniel frowned. He was certain that Jack had said that, but he most definitely hadn't done it with his own voice. His tone had turned into something well-known to Atlas, almost like... almost like Atlas' own tone, a little scratchy and excessively marked. Wilder had stolen his vocal cords.

On the spur-of-the-moment he said the first thing that came to his mind, in an unconscious attempt to verify that the petty thief hadn't actually taken away the gift of speech from him. Even just beginning to think something like that was pretty stupid of him, but Daniel realized that a second too late; «Are you kidding me?» he spat.

«I'm J. Daniel Atlas, a giganormous control freak.» Jack said, still using a pitch that didn't truly belong to him with almost millimetric precision.

By that point, Daniel partly wanted to ask whether “giganormous” was to be considered a real word or not, but he decided to point out what he thought was a more important matter instead.

«I'm not a control freak.»

«Furthermore» the nineteen-year-old added, undismayed, «I'm sexually frustrated to the maximum, and this makes me – if possible – even sourer than usual.»

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let out a soft «what...?», but Jack shut him up again with a new stream of words.

«Right now I'd fuck any human being at hand, except for Merrit – that smartass who calls himself a mentalist – and Jack Wilder – that insignificant assistant; which, incidentally, leaves only Henley – my ex – as an option.»

«Henley and I were never a couple.» Daniel stated peremptorily. «And yes, you got that right: I wouldn't fuck Merritt if my dick threatened to rot otherwise.»

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Firstly, he would've expected Daniel to protest, not to stay silent about his accurate diagnosis that portrayed him as a sex-driven maniac. Secondly, he didn't know whether to feel flattered about the fact that Daniel hadn't included him in his “never-do” list or to feel offended because he hadn't pointed out that, _no_ , he wasn't just an insignificant assistant.

«So you'd consider getting it on with me?»

He asked that in his own voice, lively and spontaneous, full of expectations. The voice of someone ready to take over the world.

«Never said that.» was Daniel's sharp answer.

«Never _not_ said that.»

«So, you've given up with the exercises? Thought they were going alright.»

Jack laughed, and Daniel heard him getting closer until he got to a point where he was visible. In very few steps he'd gotten around the coffee table and was now in front of the couch, a smirk on his face while he silently examined the other's figure.

Daniel returned the gaze and set the deck down next to the yogurt cup without ever breaking the eye contact.

Then – Daniel wouldn't have known how to explain what had happened – Jack was on top of him, and his mind was starting to black out, preventing him from thinking straight. He grabbed Jack's wrists and traded their places, letting out a sigh of relief: that felt better.

«Control freak.» Jack teased, struggling to get out of Daniel's grasp.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and slightly loosened the grip.

«I just remembered I have to practice, too.» he said. «You'll have to help me.» he added in a whisper, pushing into the other man's body.

«Yes, Sir. Helping is everything we insignificant assistants can do, anyway.»

«You are not insignificant, stop playing the victim.» Daniel exhaled right on Jack's neck, before biting it.

Jack arched his back when Daniel's tongue flickered out to lick his milk and coffee coloured skin. Daniel made his way to Jack's left ear, leaving a wet trail behind him, and nibbled on his earlobe.

Wilder clinged on Atlas' hips with both hands and squeezed, so Daniel moved a little away from him to be able to look directly at his face. The boy's chocolate eyes were veiled with excitement and the hot puff of his breath tickled Daniel's lips. Daniel leaned over and closed the distance between them yet again. He didn't ask for permission with a delicate peck like they do in films, he simply forced the other one to open his mouth in order to interwine their tongues; while said tongues danced together, Daniel started to rub his pelvis against Jack's, making their growing and still covered erections brush. He brought a hand to the fly of the nineteen-year-old's jeans and hastily opened it, then turned his attention to his own belt, letting Jack take care of himself. He kicked away his jeans in the exact moment Jack did the same with his, and introduced his forefinger in the younger's boxer while he detached himself from his lips in favour of sucking at the thin skin next to his jugular vein. He heard Jack moan rather loudly and his wrist snapped downwards almost involuntarily, lowering his underwear and thus revealing his throbbing and slightly damp cock. Jack reached out for Daniel but didn't quite grasp what he was searching for, so Daniel helped him, guiding him towards his body and making him touch his junk with his fingertips. Jack leaned against it with the palm of his hand and started to caress it with very little delicacy, inevitably causing Atlas – whose head was now dangling aimless and whose eyes were firmly shut – to moan. A huge stain of pre-cum was widening on Daniel's boxer, so Jack lowered them, his movements rendered weak from the intensity of the sensations he was experiencing. Daniel opened his eyes, got rid of the article of clothing with very little regard and, just as he was about to make the next move, stopped moving.

«We don't have lube nor condoms.» he said.

Jack took off the t-shirt he was still wearing and then started unbottoning Daniel's shirt, because they weren't about to have sex with half of their clothes on. They sure as hell weren't.

He let the shirt slide down Atlas' shoulders, then leaned on his elbows and looked straight at his bluegrey irises.

«Do I risk getting pregnant? I don't think so. Do we have STDs? I most certainly don't. Do you?»

«No, but one of the problems is still there, genius.»

«Is it?»

Jack took Daniel's right hand, brought it to his mouth and started getting his fingers wet. He licked and sucked, circling them with his tongue until it seemed like it was enough.

«I don't see the issue here.» he affirmed afterwards.

From the way his eyebrows went up, Daniel seemed almost surprised by all the initiative of the younger one, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just settled back on top of him and started working him open as gently as possible – which was kind of a first – even though by then their patience was at its limit. Jack initially whined in a low voice, but he grew used to it all rather quickly and Daniel was relieved by that because it meant that he probably wouldn't have had to worry about hurting him badly. When the third finger was slided inside, flexed and turned around along with the other ones and Jack started asking for more, it took Daniel a quarter of a second to satisfy him. He lined his glans with Jack's opening and grabbed his dick with his hand to help himself during the entering.

«The magic trick is about to start, Jacky boy.» he whispered. «Are you ready?»

Jack nodded biting his lower lip, an arm resting on his sweaty forhead.

«Now you see it...» he murmured, leaning over. «... now you don't.» he added, pushing himself inside Jack with only one somewhat fluid thrust.

Wilder clinged to Daniel's body and he wasn't able to restrain himself from crying out. Atlas kissed his temple and circled his cock with his fingers, teasing the tip with his thumb; then, he moved his hand up and down twice and waited for Jack to adjust before starting to thrust again.

Daniel repeated «now you see it, now you don't» a few times before losing track of everything; after that, he could only moan while his movements became faster and more irregular. When the orgasm hit him, a white flash blurred his vision and he barely felt Jack cuming seconds later.

Still shivering he slipped out of Jack and settled next to him; there wasn't much space, so they had to snuggle against one another, both of them exhausted and sticky. Daniel rested his forehead against Jack's while they waited for their breaths to become even again.

Most of the sperm had ended up on them, but some had spilled on the couch and this reminded them that they didn't have much time to hop on the shower and clean everything before Henley and Merritt's return.

«So, how was the trick?» Atlas asked, his voice raw from the effort just made.

«It was alright.» the nineteen-year-old murmured with a faint smile. «You're good. But I don't think the audience is ready for it, maybe it's better if it stays between the two of us.»

They laughed briefly before finally deciding to get things moving.

 

 

They had just gotten out of the shower – they had taken it together “to save time”, or at least this was what they had told each other – and they had finished dressing up when Henley's voice took them by surprise.

«We're home! And to whoever ate the yogurt on the couch: are you sure that as a child you've been taught how to not spread food everywhere?» she yelled.

Actually, the scream was so loud that she could have woken up the entire bulding, but if Henley noticed she didn't let anyone know.

Jack and Daniel frowned and looked at each other with an unspoken question in mind. Then, they realized something that brought them to widen their eyes, terrified: right after doing the do, they had picked up their clothes from the ground and had ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up, deciding that tidying up the living room was the quicker job and therefore leaving it as the last thing to do. Henley and Merritt, however, had gotten back home earlier than they thought they would, or – more likely – Jack and Daniel hadn't been enough careful with the time at their disposal. And Henley, bless her incredibly innocent soul, must have had seen the yogurt cup on the coffee table and connected it with the stains on the couch.

Jack felt the need to laugh and Daniel would have gladly punched him if he hadn't been sure that it would've only been a further waste of time. He saw Jack's face brighten up as if he had just had the greatest idea ever and a second later the guy did something that convinced Daniel to hit him in the head despite the total uselessness of the gesture.

«Henley, keep it down, it was me.» he said in Atlas' voice, loud enough to be heard but avoiding to scream like she had done before.

Technically, it was true that Daniel had eaten the yogurt, but that disaster wasn't his fault. Or, well, half of it was, but he hadn't done it while eating and he never would have admitted to be guilty. Never. Under no circumstances.

«What? No! Jack's the one who's talking, don't believe a word he says!» Daniel yelled, repeatedly hitting Jack while he died from laughter.

He gave up on hurting Jack when he realized that at each whack he seemed to laugh more; then, he hastily picked up some napkins and got out of the bathroom slamming the door shut. He entered the livingroom and flung himself down on that damn couch to clean it up; it had just become his second least favourite thing – the first place was currently occupied by Jack Wilder.

Henley was looking at him with a puzzled expression, trying to understand why did he say something just to contradict himself right after.

«Are you sure you're okay?» she asked, genuinely worried. «I personally believe you need sex. You're always so stressed, lately...»

Daniel's right eye started twitching and he had to make an enormous effort not to start swearing like mad. He came to the decision that by going to bed he would've done a favour to himself and everyone else, so he started walking towards his room but Henley's voice made him stop.

«Danny, would you mind throwing away the cup, too, since it's empty?»

J. Daniel Atlas collected the last fragments of patience he had left, closed his fingers around that useless yogurt cup and crushed it. In the hallway he met Jack, who smirked at him. Daniel looked at his face with his lips forming a thin line, then raised the hand that was holding the cup and showed it to him.

«Now you see it...» he said. «... now you don't.» he added, throwing it right at Jack's eyes and going away while listening to the idyllic sound of his wails.

 


End file.
